earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Notices to Stormwind
Category:StoriesCategory:Debonaire Notices to Stormwind :- by Debonaire The following are a collection of notices made by Inquisitor Glendale Debonaire of the "Scarlet Battalion," the Scarlet Crusade's dettachment to Stormwind City, which has been controversial as of late. These were posted across all of Stormwind City. Dates of each respective note has been posted. It should be noted that many of these notices were defaced, stolen, or responses were written and tacked to add to these notices, but these have been ommitted for the sake of relevance. There is a possibility at a later date that such responses will be collected and added in a separate entry, but for now the editor seeks to maintain the integrity of these notices without the public outcries involved. - Editor Gibbermill =August 29th, 620= '''Notice to Stormwind As Inquisitor of the Scarlet Battalion, it is my duty to ensure the safety of all those who are of good faith and mind within Stormwind City. The Battalion’s charge is to reaffirm within Stormwind our grand cause of righteousness, and at the same time prove to the nobles and the commoners alike the brilliant beacon of Light, which we so justly wield. With this being said, I am writing this notice and spreading it throughout the City to ensure all those of good mind, body, and soul will keep a watch for any shadowy creatures, who would wish to undermine the very fabric of this fine City. My name is Glendale Debonaire, and I have fought for the Light my entire life. I am a man of compassion and conviction, or certainty and purpose. You can rest assured that under my watch, all those of clear conscience and faith will be protected by my own incredible faith. I have catalogued a few individuals who frequent the City. These people are to be looked upon carefully, and if they are seen and committing any act which could be seen as dangerous, one should contact myself or one of my Brothers or Sisters immediately. Alkan von Streunan Crime: Public practicing of shamanism. Frequent insanity. Known to converse with demonologists and necromancers. Known to have mutilated and brutalized innocents in the past. If one has any knowledge of this man, one should contact myself immediately. June the Bonny Crime: Publicly attacking the live through verbal threats. A threat to society through various unseemly acts, including drunkenness and laughter. Capable of limited respect for those she should see as superior. Dangerous. Presumed to suffer from frequent demonic possession. May possibly be a demon herself. Knowledge of this creature, including it’s whereabouts, is tantamount to the purging of this beast. Yumeko Brey Crime: Known affiliate with the burning legion. Prior criminal record proves the depravity to which this woman will stoop. Incredibly dangerous. If found, I would personally appreciate the woman known as Yumeko Brey be taken into my personal custody. There have also been various successes since my coming to this City. Two Scourge posing as living, breathing human beings, were found out and eradicated in turn recently. Remember, citizens of Stormwind, we must be vigilant! The Scourge could strike at any moment. Let us not forget the fall of Andorhal and the destruction of Lordaeron! Duty! Vigilance! Stoicism! Do not let your emotions and compassion sway you from your spiritual duty. If you have a doubt concerning someone’s allegiance, I suggest you bring their name to me, so they can be properly questioned and action can be taken! Together, we can not simply strengthen the Light within Stormwind, but also envelope the City in its brilliance. Thank you. May the Light pulverize your adversaries, Glendale Debonaire Inquisitor, Scarlet Battalion. =September 5th, 620= To the Citizens of Stormwind As we all know, if the Light is not always vigilant, we will fall into decadence. You will be happy to know that through the Scarlet Battalion's divine judgment, we have rooted out several more heretics and scourged individuals and have put many of them to death. However, our work is hardly done! After a long spiritual pilgramage, I have returned with a more names of individuals who must be questioned, as well as warnings for those within the population! Alkan von Streunen This known shaman and rampant drug user is considerably dangerous to society as a whole. He is a consorter with the Tauren and other shamanistic effigies. These have no place in Stormwind City and within the Alliance as a whole. He has repeatedly attacked members of the clergy, defaced public property, and threatened the peaceable members of the City without any cause or reason. It is the belief of the Inquisition, after a preliminary questioning of the man, that he should be put to death immediately. Anyone succeeding in killing this heathen and providing proof of his demise will be rewarded heavily, and written into the books of our Order as a dignified assistant to our cause. It would be particularly more fruitful if this creature was brought to the Battalion alive, but if he must be dispatched, so be it. Alkan von Streunen is most likely scourged and rapidly spreading plague throughout the land. The apprehension and obliteration of this foul creature is tantamount to our survival. Kathetia Silverwing This creature is guilty of aiding Alkan von Streunen, consorting with the Scourge, conspiracy against the Alliance, and assaulting a divine member of the Inquisition. She is also rumored to be a cannibal. She is particularly dangerous and again, the destruction of this creature is of the utmost importance, granting that apprehension is out of the question. Saphrina For crimes including blasphemy, ramapant manipulation of the shadow, and threatening multiple members of the clergy. The woman known as Saphrina is quite dangerous and should be apprehended immediately. Any information on these two individuals is greatly appreciated. Another individual is under question: Peejee Darkmoon Though no formal crime has been placed against this woman, it is rumored she lives with von Streunen and Silverwing, and as such may be guilty by association or harboring these villains. Again, information is expressely important. If Miss Darkmoon wishes to throw herself on the mercy of the Battalion and bring herself to justice, this would reflect positively on her upcoming questioning period. Remember, fair citizens! We must remain strong and stalwart against these insurgents! Any information on their whereabouts, their friends, and their contacts will help facilitate their rapid rehabilitation, and ensure we can all sleep soundly at night with the Light in our hearts. With Peace in my Heart, Glendale Debonaire Inquisitor, Scarlet Battalion =September 7th, 620= Vigilance!! Stoicism!! Attention!! We all are aware of the forces of shadow that lurk throughout the streets of Stormwind City! It is the duty of us, the Scarlet Crusade, and particularly the Inquisition, to root out these ne’er do wells and deliver them to the justice of the Light! An individual of particular interest has arisen! A woman who may hold the key to an extensive cult surviving beneath our very eyes! The name of the individual still eludes the Inquisition, but this information is to be disseminated throughout the populace! Any help is appreciated! Within the population of Stormwind resides a group of gypsies, possibly also called “Romani” who not only curse and hex those who stand against them, but cause unseen havoc and damage throughout their wake. Rumors speak of a stronghold or place of worship for these vagabonds, somewhere throughout either the Mage District or the Park District of our fair city. Presumably, a woman is the key to this cult. A woman of dark hair and dark complexion, she frequented Stormwind publicly until we, the Crusade, came to ensure the spiritual safety of the population. Now she hides, lurking in the shadow and seeking to kill the women, children, and honest workingmen of the city. She has been rumored to have walked openly throughout the streets with a horrible creature of a succubus, without any concern for those in her midst. She also had hawked her blasphemous trinkets and baubles throughout the area of the Canals. We have it on good knowledge that this heathen of a creature kept strict company with a particular male individual, rumored to hold a post at the Laughing Jester. Good confidence stresses that this woman and man are both gypsies of some sort, extremely dangerous, and particularly deranged. The Scarlet Crusade and particularly the Inquisition ask that the members of the Laughing Jester look inward at their hires and bring any who are suspicious to the Cathedral. The patrons within the Jester are asked to remain vigilant, because together we can thwart this threat to our loved ones! Any information on this subject is of great help. Together, my friends, we can snuff out this heresy and reclaim our City!! May the Light Always Bless You, Glendale Debonaire Inquisitor, Scarlet Battalion =September 11th, 620= The Light Shines on the Alliance Citizens of the Alliance! Denizens of Stormwind! Light-fearing people everywhere! Thanks to the help of several members of the citizenry, I am proud to announce vast gains in the detection of fel-using creatures within the population. Several issues which were originally in question have now been rectified, or have now been brought closer to the awareness of the Inquisition. On June the Bonny In lieu of recent findings regarding the gestation of a living being within the womb of June the Bonny, the Inquisition has (albeit with hesitation) rescinded its inquiry into her mortality. Though she may have previously been considered Scourged, the knowledge that she is pregnant brings this original assessment into question. However! We must still be mindful of the wiles of the Scourge! Who is to say, now, they cannot simply appear to be with child and blend within our ranks? The only true way of knowing would be to keep Mrs. Langley under lock and key for years, to see if she ages. However, this is neither feasible nor fair to the individual if they are not Scourged. I cannot, with good conscience, risk harming an innocent person. This proves the will of the Light, in its grand intervention, has shown the Inquisition that June cannot be destroyed. Not without more information. The testimony of others on her behalf has aided in this process. Consider June the Bonny to be no longer of interest to the Inquisition. The Gypsy Warlock With help from the populace, we have placed a name on the description of the hellacious warlock woman who appears to be conjuring up a cult within the bowels of Stormwind City. The woman’s name is Sonnakai. Anyone with any information on this creature of the night is urged to bring it to my attention. She should be considered dangerous and distrustful. Preliminary searches have been unable to locate this creature. It must be about! We must find it! A Possible Accomplice The man known as Alopex Baxtalo Mijloli, who once was under the employ of the Jesters, is of considerable interest to the Inquisition. Rumor has it he has been in league with the witch Sonnakai, and if he is he must be extinguished for the good of his own soul, and those around him. After voicing concerns to the man myself, he has since disappeared. This stinks of guilt. The Ace The Inquisition is looking into the whereabouts of the vigilante known as “The Ace.” He or she has, on at least one and possibly several cases, interfered in the efforts of the Inquisition. To hinder the divine work of the Light is to transgress against the Holy Light itself. Not only will apprehending this heathen surely make our work easier, but it will also take another ne’er do well off of the city streets. Yumeko Brey The situation regarding Yumeko Brey has been rectified. For all intents and purposes, she is safe from the Inquisition. If such a need arises where she must be dealt with, it will be handled by myself. Personally. In closing, my friends, with your help and my stoicism, we are making great strides towards saving souls and improving the lives of the innocent! The Light shines bright within those who do good works and help us discover the evil, so it can be purged! I thank you all, from the bottom of my large heart, for all of your help and I am excited to work side by side the populace again! We must be valiant! We must be steadfast! We must prevail!! Light Bless You All, Glendale Debonaire Inquisitor, Scarlet Batallion =October 4th, 620= A Brief Word on the Battalion’s Glorious Charge! Wonderful Citizens of the Alliance, I thought it would be prudent to offer some insight into the reasons for the Scarlet Battalion’s presence in Stormwind City. Articulating these facts publicly has come about for a myriad of reasons: It is unfortunate that some members of the population would instantly become negatively disposed towards the Scarlet Battalion and, on a much larger scale, the Scarlet Crusade as a whole without first inquiring into our mission. Unfortunate as it will be, the good will of the Battalion is such that we will not hold any grudges against those who blindly stand against us, so long as they admit their hastiness and rectify their judgment. It is also fruitful for the resident populations to work in tandem with us in putting forth our ideals. Only through this joining of resources can the Battalion and Stormwind as a whole truly succeed. We, the Scarlet Battalion, are stationed in Stormwind City for several reasons: In the aftermath of the sudden resurgence of undead, the Argent Dawn was quick to come to the Scarlet Crusade and ask for an alliance. Though the Dawn may have ran away from the glorious Crusade at one time, we were willing to embrace our brothers and sisters in the Light again, and work together to eradicate the Scourge. In addition to the above statement, we have come to Stormwind to operate as honest ambassadors to the people of Stormwind. Relations in Lordaeron between the Crusade and the population is already on the mend, and it is our job to show the people’s of the southern lands what we stand for, how we conduct ourselves, and how truly glorious it is to have brothers and sisters in the Light. Increasing the relations between Stormwind City and the Scarlet Crusade as a whole is one of our most serious goals. Also, and this charge never pauses, we aim to clean the streets of Stormwind City. There is a lot of filth crawling on the stones in the City, filth that can serve to bring more misery and suffering to a population already lacking considerable faith. Purging witches, demon-worshippers, and scourge insurgents is naturally one of our primary goals. Finally, recruiting more able bodied individuals who possess the faith, tenacity, and fortitude to stand alongside us as a brother or a sister is another major goal. Recruitment is important. We must find these individuals who are strong enough to repel the undead and sacrifice themselves for the glory of the Light! As you can see, my friends, our cause is just. We come not to oppress or harm, but rather to defend and protect. It is sad when we, the Scarlet Battalion, walk the streets of Stormwind with a writ issued by Lieutenant Dugald himself granting us such power, and yet the population is so quick to feel threatened. I want all of you to know we are here to protect you. We, the Scarlet Battalion next work started with an “l” but was never finished and finally scratched out…care.. for you all, and wish to save every soul we come into contact with! Your Brother in the Light Always, Glendale Debonaire Inquisitor, Scarlet Battalion =October 9th, 620= Greetings Fair Citizens! Again, I have decided to keep the population abreast of the situation within our City. First and foremost, I have been required to make an itemized list of the individuals under suspicion, or those who should be eradicated fully. Furthermore, I have a list of those I have successfully turned to the Light. Those Who Must Be Eradicated Immediately * Ayrma Moonsong * Alkan von Streunan * The Ace Those Wanted for Inquiry * Ruxx Vertas * Kathetia Silverwing * Saphrina Ayls * Dumah * Alopex Baxtalo Mijloli * Peejee Darkmoon * Havyn Konway * Dathan Those Who Have Been Brought to Justice, Saved, and/or Released to the Light * June the Bonny * Vixia * Legatt the Unbelieving * Viana * The Toynbee Family * Yumeko Brey * The Argentus Family * Johnstone Glurton I also wanted to take this time out to speak on family. We are all brought into this world by a mother and father and we all function in a world where our familial ties are important. However! Remember, such ties can be used against us just as well as anything else. Emotions, my friends, are at times a blessing but predominantly a curse. If one’s mother was scourged, yet appeared to be simply ill or even wholly healthy, would you be willing to strike her down for the safety of yourself and humanity? This is a hard question, one many would be too fearful to answer. Our families can serve as a foundation for living, but can also serve as a gateway to death as well. Not everyone has the luxury of no family, such as myself, for I do not need to worry on such things. However, for those without such luck, vigilance and a stoicism are the only true answers. We can all be inwardly compassionate and emotional while remaining outwardly stoic and stern. This is the best defense against the Scourge, who would use such emotions against you at your most vulnerable moment! We should all question the members of our community, but also those of our family. At the very least, destroying them while they’re Scourged only saves them in the end. I thank you all for the hospitality I have received in this fair City, and look forward to improving the quality of life in Stormwind every day! Your Brother in the Light, Glendale Debonaire Inquisitor, Scarlet Battalion